Sumisión
by Cliffan
Summary: Los Uchiha aman demasiado. Ése era su problema. Sasuke lo sabía y Naruko lo sabía todavía más. Por esa razón, desde que ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos por el otro y posteriormente casado, no había discusión que Naruko perdiera.


**Universo: **_What If..._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**SUMISI****ÓN**

[Viñeta]

Los Uchiha aman demasiado. Ese era su problema. Sasuke lo sabía y Naruko lo sabía todavía más. Por esa razón, desde que ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos por el otro y posteriormente casado, no había discusión que Naruko perdiera. Ése era un gran cambio recordando que Sasuke es un genio y suele tener la razón desde sus días de genin.

Básicamente, el amor volvió sumiso a Sasuke.

Fue un proceso paulatino. No es que de un día para otro Sasuke comenzara a decir: "sí, mi vida" a cada petición de su esposa, pero había acabado más o menos de esa forma tras siete años de amistad, cuatro años de relación y tres de matrimonio.

El carácter de Sasuke comenzó a tambalearse cuando eran novios. Llevaban poco más de tres meses de relación y todo iba como siempre había ido. Sasuke no trataba a Naruko como una florecilla que podría despetalarse cuando entrenaban, mucho menos cuando hablaban. Las cosas habían sido así por mucho tiempo como para cambiar repentinamente y convertir al Uchiha en un novio sobreprotector, adorador de su damisela.

Pasaba que, con el inicio de los tiempos de paz en el mundo ninja, los países de occidente vieron viable el comercio y migración hacia las naciones shinobi, por lo que una gran cantidad de negocios extranjeros y nuevas tecnologías comenzaron a llegar a Konoha. Entre esos negocios llegó un cine, el cual era la sensación del pueblo.

A Naruko le encantaba el cine, así que iba cada que podía, lo cual era con bastante frecuencia considerando que estaban en paz. Las películas que más le gustaban a Naruko eran las de ciencia ficción, con artefactos espaciales, viajes en el tiempo, robots, rayos láser y ese tipo de cosas. Claro, también veía otros géneros, pero pocas veces entraba a ver películas románticas. No las menospreciaba, pero no eran lo suyo.

Sin embargo, Naruko tuvo mucho tiempo libre por un tiempo mientras Sasuke estaba fuera de la aldea y acabó viendo una película romántica que le hizo reír y llorar, y mojarse las bragas por el protagonista.

Inmediatamente volver a la aldea Sasuke, Naruko lo llevó a ver la cinta. Esperaba que compartiera su sentimiento con respecto al romance de Hache y Baby, y juntos pudieran comentar lo grandiosa que era la historia al salir de la sala.

Cuando Sasuke supo que vería una película romántica, le dio bastante igual. Supuso que podría enrollarse con Naruko en medio de la oscuridad si la cinta era lo bastante aburrida y eso valdría el costo de la entrada. Pero no contaba con que Naruko le ignorara todo el metraje y tuviera que ver dos horas de un romance idílico, estúpido y cargante entre un tío que creía ser rudo pero (no tan) en el interior era un sensible papanatas con una zorrita malagradecida que, para acabar de colmarle los nervios, terminaba mal y auguraba una segunda parte. Ya. Qué desperdicio de dinero.

Al salir del cine, Naruko comenzó a enumerarle las cosas que ella adoraba de la película y lo fascinante que le parecía mientras a él le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, hasta que ella le preguntó: "¿qué te pareció?" y él tuvo que responder con honestidad: "una pérdida de tiempo'.

Al escucharlo, Naruko se había enfadado primero y luego comenzó a cuestionarle qué era lo que no le gustaba, y a señalarle una y otra vez las cualidades de la historia. La charla se prolongó dos horas y Sasuke terminó tan irritado que tuvo que fingir que cambió de opinión y aceptar todos y cada uno de los argumentos de su novia.

Esa sumisión le valió a Sasuke cuatro idas más al cine para ver la misma película otra vez.

Otra de esas ocasiones en las que Sasuke comenzaba a ceder con prontitud fue cuando Naruko le sugirió que comieran separados si tan harto estaba del ramen (llevaban nueve citas seguidas en el Ichiraku). Sasuke no iba a comer lejos de Naruko, mucho menos solo, cuando se suponía que estaban en una cita. Él dejó torcer su brazo y se quedaron en Ichiraku.

Un Sasuke más solicito había aceptado aprenderse la firma de su prometida hokage y leer gran parte de sus documentos clasificados, sólo porque ella odiaba el papeleo y le había pedido ayuda en repetidas ocasiones. Un tardío Sasuke dependiente lavaba las platos cada día porque Naruko había roto una taza un día y se había cortado profundamente la palma de la mano con la cual escribía. Ese incidente era el único de su tipo en su matrimonio de un dos años, pero no importaba. Sasuke había entrado en paranoia y a Naruko no le molestaba porque odiaba de veras lavar platos.

Actualmente a veces, y sólo por molestar, Naruko le pide a Sasuke que haga tal o cual cosa con el fin de verlo desaparecer en un parpadeo y posteriormente llegar con la misma rapidez cargando lo que ella ha solicitado. Entonces ella ríe y Sasuke frunce el ceño porque sabe que todo ha sido una jugarreta.

Para darle un poco de crédito, Sasuke sabe que Naruko hace todas estas cosas a propósito. Es un genio. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Pero acepta hacerlas porque la ama demasiado. Sólo desea hacerla feliz cada minuto de su existencia después de todos esos años amargos que le dio persiguiéndolo durante la adolescencia.

Además, ser esclavizado de esa manera por Naruko no es tan malo. No considerando lo buena que es la chica todas las noches en la cama.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones finales]**

**Sasuki ama a Naturo, macho o hembra, y yo lo s****é. Sakura lo sabe, Hinata lo sabe, Kishimoto lo sabe. ¡TÚ LO SABES!**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucher****ías mías.**


End file.
